You're the boy who murdered love
by lovelikeasalvatore'x
Summary: Songfic. Diana vickers, boy who murdered love. Bonnie wants Damon, she wants him so bad, but of course she'll never let him know that, why would somebody like Damon Salvatore fall for somebody as normal as Bonnie? Well, that's what she thinks anyway.


**So. I realise that there's a big thing over Diana Vickers, like you either love her or you hate her. I just happen to adore her because she has a very unique voice? For those of you who didn't watch the English X factor then she was a contestant, and I think you should definitely check her out if you don't know her. **

**But yeah, I do not own this song, or the characters unfortunately.**

_You're The Boy Who Murdered Love__  
__Cold hands and a heart of stone__  
__You're a Midas in reverse__  
__You're the king of pain and hurt_

Bonnie McCullough sobbed never endingly into her small blue pillow that was laying carelessly on her bed. So many different equations of who and what she is stormed throughout her mind. She wanted him. She wanted him, she had for a while now, and he knew it. _Why would somebody like him want anything to do with somebody like me, when there's girls like Elena around?_

She felt insecure, and alone, taken for granted and unloved. She needed to feel affection. Her friends told her she would be fine, and that she'll find things when she's ready, but the truth was she was ready now, she wanted all those things now, but she knew it wouldn't happen.

Bonnie wanted to be looked at like her friends get looked at, just like for a boy to smile at _her_ every now and then, but it would never happen. Even if somebody did seem to take notice in Bonnie, she wouldn't want it really, because she only wanted him.

_And the stars turn into fire__  
__And the roses change from red to black__  
__You encourage my desire__  
__Then you put the arrow in my back__  
_

He had consumed her in, pulling her closer and closer until she felt the need to want him so badly she would do just about anything to get him. He led her on. He fed her small compliments, a small wink here and there, and even once a kiss, he actually kissed her. This made her want he even more. Then, then he double crossed her, and chased after her best friend... she felt betrayed.

_Shot shot shot shot shot like a bullet__  
__Stop stop stop stop stop oh you love it__  
__No no no no no now you've done it__  
__You're The Boy Who Murdered Love__  
__Love love love love__  
__You're The Boy Who Murdered Love_

She wipes the tears away quickly, before looking in the mirror and composing herself to go outside and smile that fake mask she wore every day. This was Bonnie McCullough it would be ridiculously idiotic for her to be weeping over a boy she cannot have, because Bonnie was just a baby right? Just a innocent child, who was always the damsel in distress, she was just as old as these people who attempted to protect her from nothing, but who cares? It's Bonnie; she's not interested in boys, right?

Nobody seems to understand how she feels, they don't give a second thought about Bonnie especially not _him. _

___You're the thief of innocence__  
__You're a tainted cherry tree__  
__There's a mark upon your skin__  
__Where your heart once used to be_

The idea of the redheaded baby bird being his, fascinated Damon. He wanted her, but he just doesn't want to admit it. He's not going to show that he's going soft for the innocent beauty, of course not. _She could find somebody better and more suitable anyway_. He repeats the same things over and over to himself all the time. _I'm no good for her, she needs somebody who could protect her, and defend her, not somebody who will just drag her into danger. _He'd never let her know that he felt anything for her though, ever, and be the one to break her fragile heart with rejection, of course not. To tell her, would be to give up, and turn...soft. Damon Salvatore, soft? Never.

_You're a sinner with no soul__  
__You're the nearly was I never had__  
__You're an angel I was told__  
__Then you put the arrow in my back_

He doesn't want to be the thief of Bonnie's innocence, she wants him to be that and more. He nearly allowed himself to give into her, she nearly broke down in front of him, she won't give into him only to be caught with rejection.

_Shot shot shot shot shot like a bullet__  
__Stop stop stop stop stop oh you love it__  
__No no no no no now you've done it__  
__You're The Boy Who Murdered Love__  
__Love love love love_

She doesn't want to be the broken hearted girl anymore... She doesn't want this hurt.

_You're The Boy Who Murdered Love_

They'll never know how each other feel.

**Okay so, I have no idea what happend here? It just kind of did, and I ended up not relating to the song at all? I'm sorry if I disappointed, I realise this failed.. but oh well.**

**Review?**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
